This invention relates to apparatus for dyeing fiber which performs a fixing treatment of fiber such as yarn, cloth, raw stock or the like.
Fixing (dyeing) the dye on the fiber by utilizing heating action caused by the microwave radiation has heretofore been known to the art. A method of using the microwaves for fixing the dye is an extremely hopeful technique from the viewpoint of energy saving since the dyeing treatment can be performed with a very small thermal energy consumption as compared with other methods (for instance, a method by Overmyer dyeing machine). However, the dyeing of the fiber by the microwaves has heretofore been experimentally put to work, and the result of such experiment shows the drawback that the degree of fixing of the dye results in so called "uneven dyeing", and therefore such dyeing is not industrially put to work even at present.
This invention has solved the foregoing drawback.